Corte de pelo
by neomina
Summary: Pues justo eso, un corte de pelo... Yaoi.


Esta es una historia algo viejecilla ya, pero que disfruté especialmente escribiendo...

No creo que ellos vayan al peluquero así que un día se me dio por imaginar cómo es que se arreglarían ellos el cabello XD.

_**Corte de pelo**_

La luz brillaba tenue a esa hora de la tarde. El minúsculo cuartucho, cuyas raídas cortinas bailoteaban al compás de la suave brisa vespertina, parecía dormir plácidamente bajo la penumbra.

Allí estaba él, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y un libro en las manos. Aceptó la muda invitación para adentrarse en el que sabía era su rincón predilecto para la lectura en absoluta intimidad y caminó sin hacer ruido. Siempre tenía la impresión de que ese lugar le exigía guardar silencio. Se acomodó en el espacio que Camus le ofreció sobre su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del francés y mientras veía como sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas escritas se sentía adormecer con las caricias que repartía entre su cabello

-Camus –llamó en voz baja.

-¿Hum? –aún sin apartar la vista del libro le hizo notar que lo escuchaba.

-Córtame el pelo –pidió

-¡¿Cómo dices? –aplastó el libro contra el suelo y miró sorprendido al griego que se había arrodillado a su lado.

-Quiero que me cortes el pelo –repitió mientras sujetaba frente a los ojos un mechón de su cabellera buscando imperfecciones en las puntas-. Sólo un poco –puntualizó con una sonrisa al percatarse de la cara de espanto del galo.

-Pero Milo…

-Se lo cortas a los mocosos así que también me lo cortarás a mí –exigió al notar la reticencia del otro.

-Milo… -suspiró-. No es lo mismo. A ellos sólo les recorto los mechones del flequillo; para que puedan seguir viendo lo que tienen delante

-Por favor… -insistió-. No puede ser tan difícil… Además, el pelo crece –le aseguró con un guiño.

-Muy bien –aceptó-. Es tu cabeza. Pero creo que sería mejor mojarlo antes –dijo poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano.

Caminaron juntos hasta el cuarto de baño. Al llegar, Milo se quedó en el umbral observando a Camus estirar la manguera de la ducha hasta el lavamanos.

-Ven –convidó al tiempo que abría el grifo.

Milo se acercó y, tras comprobar con la mano la temperatura del agua, echó la cabeza hacia delante, inclinándose sobre el lavabo de porcelana blanca.

Camus le echó un poco de agua por la cabeza e inmediatamente el cabello se oscureció. Tenía que mojarlo completamente así que empezó por el lado izquierdo. Le levantó el pelo, separándolo en mechones y se lo mojó bien. Llegó hasta la línea de la frente y luego bajó hasta la nuca.

Milo sentía un agradable cosquilleo. Camus se inclinó sobre su espalda y pudo notar el contacto de sus muslos. Percibía claramente su olor y el calor de su cuerpo y, repentinamente, sintió el sudor pugnando por brotar de sus poros.

Camus ralentizó sus movimientos. Pasó los dedos con cuidado para evitar que el agua le entrase en los oídos y se fijó en la piel de detrás de la oreja de Milo. Sintió una extraña emoción. Ese pequeño pedazo de piel bronceada contrastaba con la blancura que vislumbraba entre su cabello y le pareció un pequeño gran descubrimiento. Algo inexplicablemente soberbio. Vertió un poco de champú en una de sus manos y comenzó a enjabonarle el cabello, describiendo círculos por la redescubierta cabeza del griego. Muchas veces la había acariciado, besado, arrullado contra su pecho…, pero en ese momento era como un tesoro recién descubierto. Tragó saliva. Enterrar los dedos en el largo cabello mojado de Milo se había convertido en un placer inesperado.

Milo cerró los ojos y se entregó al disfrute de sentir las manos de Camus masajeándole el cuero cabelludo. Escuchaba su respiración, acompasada y profunda. Sentía un maravilloso cosquilleo. Unos placenteros escalofríos recorriendo los músculos de su cuerpo. Inclinado sobre el lavamanos y arropado por el calor de Camus se sentía en la gloria.

-Creo que ya está –le susurró Camus.

Levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y, después de pasarle una toalla, Camus salió del cuarto. Mientras eliminaba el exceso de agua de su cabello escuchó sus pasos aproximándose por el pasillo. Se lo quedó mirando cuando entró por la puerta abriendo y cerrando las tijeras que traía en la mano y cuando le acercó un pequeño taburete indicándole que se sentara.

Camus dejó las tijeras sobre la pileta mientras desenredaba, con cuidado, las onduladas hebras que conformaban la melena del griego. Milo lo observaba a través del espejo frente a él. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Primero un mechón, luego otro; repasando con la mano el camino trazado por el peine. Cuando sus dedos pudieron deslizarse con suavidad por toda esa larga cabellera alargó la mano para alcanzar el afilado instrumento que había depositado en el lavamanos minutos atrás.

-Sólo un poco –le pidió sujetando la mano con la que empuñaba las tijeras. Se había vuelto para mirarlo por encima del hombro y la cálida sonrisa que el francés le devolvió terminó con el repentino temor que por un momento se había apoderado de él.

-Descuida –le dijo-. La echaría de menos tanto como tú –confesó acariciándole la húmeda melena.

De nuevo, su mirada regresó al espejo. No quería perderse ni una sola de las acciones del francés. Le resultaba especialmente placentero verlo tan abstraído en lo que hacía. Tomaba entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón de pelo y lo recorría lentamente hasta llegar a las puntas donde asestaba un certero corte, tras un rápido abrir y cerrar de las tijeras. Empezó a ser consciente de su propia respiración. Le parecía que sonaba de un modo atronador. Su pecho subía y bajaba visiblemente, tomando aire con intensidad. Sentía el tan conocido cosquilleo de la excitación recorriendo su ser. Cuando se lo pidió no pensó que la cosa podía devenir en algo parecido a lo que estaban viviendo. Aquello era mucho más íntimo que un corte de pelo. Él lo sabía y Camus debía saberlo también. Y, de pronto, sintió miedo. Celos… ¿Sería así con ellos también? No. Imposible. No eran más que los mocosos… Sus pupilos…

-¿Qué piensas…?

La voz del francés lo devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos profundos lo miraban a través del reflejo en el espejo. Meneó la cabeza en negación y le sonrió.

-Listo – dijo Camus y se encaminó a la puerta.

Milo lo miró mientras se marchaba. Miraba los restos de su melena, en el suelo, y la espalda del francés alejándose. Camus se paró justo antes de salir y se volvió. En su mirada confirmó sus anteriores pensamientos. Esta vez no necesitó invitación. Se levantó y lo siguió por el oscuro corredor.

El cabecero de la cama golpeaba rítmicamente la pared. Milo le hincó los talones en las nalgas apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Cada vez que Camus embestía contra su cuerpo le regalaba un ronco susurro. Tenía el pelo enredado y empapado de agua y sudor. Lo sujetó aún más fuerte a medida que las oleadas de placer se intensificaban. Cada contracción de sus músculos amenazaba con ser la definitiva. Se retorcía bajo el peso del francés. El placer se extendía por su cuerpo. Lo sentía en las yemas de los dedos, en las plantas de los pies, en cada poro de su piel...; hasta que una última sacudida lo hizo temblar.

-Camus… -susurró casi sin voz mientras sus pechos chocaban al combarse de placer. Lo abrazó cuando se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, jadeante y empapado.

Permanecieron así un rato, exhaustos, hasta que sintieron el sudor enfriándose sobre sus cuerpos; entonces Camus se despegó de Milo y se tendió de lado sobre la cama. El griego giró para acoplarse a las formas del cuerpo del de Acuario.

-Mañana te corto el pelo –prometió, en un murmullo, antes de que el sueño hiciese presa definitiva de él.

FIN

**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

**-_luna-sj: _**estoy contigo, ellos son mi debilidad y nada me gusta más que leer o escribir sobre ellos *-*

Creo que sí, que este tipo de momentos podrían haberse dado entre ellos si realmente tuviesen una relación íntima. Sus sentimientos no es algo que Camus deje aflorar a la vista de todos, pero si alguien podría disfrutar de sus mimos ese sería Milo *0*.

Y por el sonrojo no te preocupes, creo que todas nos hemos sentido alguna vez algo _voyeuristas _XD.

Muchas gracias a ti por tu comentario :D.

¡Un saludo!

-**_Flammer_**: sí, Camus y Milo again and again and again... Escribo de ellos porque son los únicos que realmente me inspiran. Así que seguiré escribiendo para la pareja hasta que mi pasión por ellos decaiga y no creo que vaya a ser pronto. ¡Los adoro! 3.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
